User talk:Kamikaze839
Welcome Hi, thanks for editing and welcome to ! If this is your first time on a wiki and you need help on getting started on editing, I'd suggest reading the following below: * Completely new to editing? Read and browse Wikia's beginner's guide to get started. * New to wikis and confused by wikia's syntax and markup system? Read here or here to get a quick overview. * Want to test out how your edits will look? Create a . Sandboxes allow you to test and experiment with your edits. You can create your own sandbox by clicking . * Follow the guidelines listed in our style guide to improve the look and consistency of our articles! * Be sure to read and pay close attention to the rules stipulated in our uploading policy when uploading an image. * Do not contribute writings that are not your own. This includes copying and pasting sections of articles from different websites. Ready to help out? Here's a few things you can do to pitch in: * Help complete the goals set out in the wiki's To Do List. * Expand articles that are marked as stubs. * Fill in missing movesets and fighting style descriptions on the character pages. * Create new the wiki needs. Please note that this is an automated message. However, if you still have any questions feel free to leave a message at the community portal, the forums or on my talk page and I'll see what I can do! When leaving your message, please be sure to sign your name by typing ~~~~. Have fun and enjoy your stay! -- Kyosei (Talk) 18:09, April 4, 2013 Welcome Hi, thanks for editing and welcome to ! If this is your first time on a wiki and you need help on getting started on editing, I'd suggest reading the following below: * Completely new to editing? Read and browse Wikia's beginner's guide to get started. * New to wikis and confused by wikia's syntax and markup system? Read here or here to get a quick overview. * Want to test out how your edits will look? Create a . Sandboxes allow you to test and experiment with your edits. You can create your own sandbox by clicking . * Follow the guidelines listed in our style guide to improve the look and consistency of our articles! * Be sure to read and pay close attention to the rules stipulated in our uploading policy when uploading an image. * Do not contribute writings that are not your own. This includes copying and pasting sections of articles from different websites. Ready to help out? Here's a few things you can do to pitch in: * Help complete the goals set out in the wiki's To Do List. * Expand articles that are marked as stubs. * Fill in missing movesets and fighting style descriptions on the character pages. * Create new the wiki needs. Please note that this is an automated message. However, if you still have any questions feel free to leave a message at the community portal, the forums or on my talk page and I'll see what I can do! When leaving your message, please be sure to sign your name by typing ~~~~. Have fun and enjoy your stay! Kyosei (talk) 19:16, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Re:Questions 1. Don't really mind the poll so long as it's not too biased towards one particular franchise and you know enough about the layout to not really mess it up. 2. I don't really want to adopt. Kyosei (talk) 19:29, November 23, 2013 (UTC)